DNA Mixup
by VeganCSI
Summary: Eddie's death did something to Catherine. Is it good or bad? Happy or sad? Read and find out! Better than it sounds. First fic! plz R&R [UPDATED FINALLY!]
1. Default Chapter

To Make Matters Worse

While sitting in the locker room Catherine realized that Eddie's death did something to her. It made her wonder, "Is Lindsey really 'our' daughter?" She doesn't know why, but she just has this hunch. "Oh crap," she thought. "I already used the DNA Lab to establish my own paternaty, fine, if I get caught and have to pay I will."

So she exited the locker room and climbed into her Tahoe, but not after checking that she had a swab in her purse. When reaching her house, she climbed out of the Tahoe and figured she'd get a few hours of sleep before her wonderful daughter came home.

"Mom, I'm home!" Lindsey shouted as she entered the door. "Hey, Honey," Catherine replied. "How about I make you a snack?" "Mmmmm, sounds great." Opening the refrigearoter she pulled out an apple and the peanut butter and arranged them on a plate. "Hey, Linds?" "Yeah?" "Before you start eating can you do something for me?" "Sure, what do you need me to do?" "Could you just open your mouth and let me swab it?" "Sure." she replied.

With that Catherine put the swab in her purse and went back to Lindsey who had already started on her homework. "Need any help?" Catherine asked. "Actually yeah," Lindsey replied. "Oh, OK. What do you need help on?" Catherine wondered out loud. "Fingerprints."was what Lindsey said. "All Right!" Catherine thought to herself,"Something I actually know!'" "OK, what about them?" she finally said out loud. "Is it true that everyone has different prints?" " Of course, that's a major factor in forensics. Every CSI carries a jar of fingerprint powder in their field kit. Grissom even invented his own, special blend. He calls it Red Creeper."

"Cool! Could I bring you in for my science project? You could bring some of Grissom's stuff and show the class how it works!" "That would be cool. When is it?" "Friday." Glancing over at the calendar she realized it was Tuesday. She could talk to Cavallo and get the day off. "Well I would have to talk to my boss and get the day off." she told her daughter. "You mean Grissom?" Lindsey questioned. "I wish, but no. I have to talk to Cavallo." "Oh, OK."

Lindsey finished off her homework and went to go sit on the couch and watch television while Catherine started dinner. They ate in comfortable silence and then Lindsey went to bed. Catherine showered and got ready for work and headed to the lab a little earlier so she could talk to Cavallo. When she reached the lab nobody from night shift was there yet so she was there in no time. She knocked. "Come in," came through the wood and she entered.

"Oh, Hello Catherine. What can I do for you?" "Hello Robert. Umm. I was wondering, could I have an extra vacation day? On Friday?" "Sure, if one of the others will fill in for you." "Thank you." "Bye-bye." "Bye."

With that Catherine exited his office and headed for the locker room. There she found Sara clocking in. "Hi, Sara," the blonde greeted with a smile. "Hey," Sara replied back suspiciously. "Um, could you do me a favor?" "Knew it", Sara thought to herself. "Depends on the favor, Cath." "Do you think you could cover for me on Friday?" "YES!" "Oh, THANK YOU!" They gave each other a brief hug and exited the room.

Now it was time for the DNA test. Catherine walked over to the lab and put on a coat. She entered the swab and waited. Soon enough, the results showed on the computer. Both said complience. "Someone in the lab is Lindsey's father!" She clicked on the female donor. Of course it was her. Did she really want to click on the male donor? "Here goes nothing." She clicked on it and fell of her chair. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. "Grissom! Crap,crap,crap!" "Well, I have to tell him."

So Cath exited the DNA lab and headed for Grissom's office. There he was, talking to his turantula. "Hi Gil." "Oh, Hi Catherine." "Gil, we need to talk." "O.K. Sit down." "Listen, Do you want the surprising news or the help me news.?" "Let's go with the help me news first." "O.K. Could I borrow a jar of Red Creeper?" "Cath, you know I don't just give jars away." "Yeah, I know. But Lindsey is doing a science project on fingerprints and she wants to know if she can use some."

"Well, O.K." He walked over to one of his shelves and handed a jar to Catherine. "Oh, Thank You! Lindsey will be so happy." "Now, what was the surprising news?" Catherine exhaled deeply and said,"I'm going to give you three clues, and you are going to piece together the puzzle without screaming at the end O.K.?" "O.K." "Clue number one, Eddie's not Lindsey's father. Clue number two, it is someone in this lab. Clue number three, do you remember that really rough child abuse case and afterwards we got drunk?"

Grissom opened his mouth to yell but Catherine quickly jumped up and clamped her hand on his mouth. Just then, Nick and Warrick walked by the open door. There was Catherine standing behind Grissom with her hand clamped over his mouth and Grissom trying to get free and scream. "Uh, hey," they said in unison. "We are waiting for assignments." Catherine replied for Grissom,"We'll be right there" "O.K." then they walked off.

"Gil what are the assigment pairs?" she took her hand off his mouth and put them around his neck. "Catherine! You just told me I'm Lindsey's father and you expect me to give assignments!" "Listen to me, pair us together and we'll talk about it in the car. Just stay calm until then." "Let's just do this." So they walked together into the break room finding Sara, Nick and Warrick already there.

"Hey, everybody." "Hey" the group replied. "We've got assignments," Grissom stated. "Sara, Nick, and Warrick have a D.B. at the Rampart, Catherine your with me at a possible suicide at the Tangeirs." With that Warrick, Nick and Sara filed out of the room but stopping when Nick pulled them back to the window. "Hold on you guys. I have to hear something. Meet you in the Tahoe." So Warrick and Sara headed to the parking lot.

Not realizing Nick was listening, Catherine questioned, "Grissom, what do we do about...this." "Well what are you looking at me for?" "Look, right now the only question I'm wondering is should we tell Lindsey?" "Well, we can't talk about this here. Grab your kit and let's go to the Tangeirs." Catherine and Grissom filed out of the breakroom and headed towards their Tahoe. It was then that they realized that Sara and Warrick were just sitting in their Tahoe waiting.

"What are they doing?" Catherine questioned. "Let's go find out," Grissom stated. So the team walked over and questioned,"What are you guys doing?" Warrick opened his mouth to say something but knowing Warrick, Sara clamped her hand over his mouth and replied, "We're, uh, waiting for Nick." "O.K." they stated and headed towards their car. "Think they know something?" "Let's hope not." They climbed into the car and headed off.

Nick came jogging out of the building and jumped into the backseat. With him here, Warrick put the car in motion and Sara asked,"What where you doing? Your running late and Cath and Griss just asked us what we were doing, of course we said waiting for you." "Did they say anything else or did you say anything else?" "No. Man, Nick what's going on?" "Griss and Catherine have a secret, and we have to figure it out." "What are you talking about?" Warrick asked? "Warrck, man , you were there when Catherine was trying to shut Grissom up." "Yeah, well Catherine and Grissom are friends." "Yeah but I know it's a problem."

"OK, How?" Warrick questioned. "When I stayed back I found out this. Catherine and Grissom aren't fighting.They aren't sure about something and it has to do with Lindsey. And obviously they dont want us to know." "Look, we are trained investigators, Sara stated."we will find out soon enough, but after we finish this case OK?" "OK"

Back in the other Tahoe, Catherine asked,"Griss, do we tell the team?" "Look, I'm trying to repair my friendship with Sara. Don't say it. Anyway, if she thinks you and me were ever...involved, then she will never trust me...ever...again. AND she will probably I am still sleeping with you and she will think that is the reason I turned her down so many times. " "I agree, and Sara already hates my guts and if she finds out, she will hate me even more." "OK. Now we have a case and we can't talk about this infront of Brass."

Both teams finished their cases in record time and met back at the evidence vault. Well, they didn't actually meet, Nick, Warrick and Sara ducted behing the shelves and heard this,"Look, Gil, we don't have to tell the team, because it's none of their business, but we have to tell Lindsey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"O.K." Grissom sighed, "Do you want me to be there?" Catherine couldn't believe how stupid that sounded. "Uh, let me think about that, YES!" "OK, OK. When do you want me to come over? Or do you want to bring her over to my place?" Catherine replied with, "Come over to my house an hour after shift ends, OK?" Grissom responded with, "OK."

Just as they finished Nick, Sara and Warrick casually walked in from listening from behind the door. "Hey, Grissom. Hey, Catherine." they all replied in unison. This would seem strange to most people, but Grissom and Catherine had a crisis of their own. "Hey." Grissom and Catherine replied. But they couldn't help but question, "Did you guys hear anything?" Nick, Warrick and Sara all knew what he was talking about, but they decided to play along and replied "No, why?" Grissom and Catherine muttered, "No reason." and walked off.

Once they where gone Sara stated," Nick, I am sooooo with you on this." Then Warrrick backed it up with," Hey, you guys aren't alone, OK?" Then Sara added again," We can all meet at my apartment after shift ends, OK?" Then everyone walked off to go their seprate ways.

Catherine walked into her townhouse and called," Hey Lindsey!" "Hey mom." she replied. "here you go," Catherine stated as she handed her daughter the powder. "Wow! Thank you!" she exclaimed. Catherine added," Hey, honey. Grissom is coming over in a little bit so why don't you go straighten up your room." Lindsey didn't like to clean her room, but she loved Grissom like a father (A/N: haha, like a father!) so she ran upstairs and started to clean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( In Sara's apartment)

Sara handed each of the guys a beer and kept one for herself. "Okay," Warrick started,"How are we going to go about doing this?"

"Yeah," Nick continued, "Do we ask them, just let it bug us, or do we go and spy on them right now?"

Sara and Warrick both stared at him, finally Nick realized what they where thinking.

Nick stated, "Nuh uh, No Way."

"C'mon," Warrick started," You know you want to."

He thought for a moment, and then said," Okay, I'm in. Let's go."

They piled into the Denali and headed towards Catherine's house. Warrick stopped the car about half way there and let Nick out.

"Okay, Nick" Sara started,"Be stealth, you have had a stalker before."

Nick replied childishly,"Yeah, but he was in my attic!" He also shivered at the memory. Sara and Warrick shared a walkie-talkie while Nick had the other.

"Radio us when you are done, Okay?"

"See ya." He replied. And walked off causually and hid in the bushes that gave a perfect view to the whole downstairs.

Gil pulled his car up the driveway, got out and knocked on the door. Catherine answered it.

"Hey Gil."

"Hello, Catherine."

"Come on in."

"Sure thing."

They both stepped inside and Catherine called,"Lindsey! Grissom is here!"

She replied with a "Coming!"

She skips down the stairs and greets, "Hi Uncle Gil!"

She wraps her arms aroung him and Grissom says, " Hello to you too, Lindsey."

They all sit down and Catherine hands everyone a soda and says, "Linds, me and Uncle Gil have something to tell you."

( Back in the bushes)

Nick whispers to himself, "Here we go."

(Back in the house)

"Lindsey," Grissom started, Catherine finished,

"Eddie isn't your real father."

To Lindsey, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where this was going. So Lindsey said just that.

"Look," she started, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where this is going. My guess is that Uncle Griss is my Dad?"

Grissom replied with, "Yup, that about explains it."

"Okay, so now I have a dad that is alive? Alright!"

(Back in the bushes)

Nick just sat there, his mouth gaping. But wait, there was more...

Lindsey was so excited, she ran up to her room to call her friends. Catherine and Grissom just sat there on the couch, nudging closer every few seconds.

Catherine broke the silence," She is...happy! Wow, that is a waaaaay different expression that I predicted."

"Yeah, well, that's over with."

Then, they just gazed into each other's ocean blue eyes. Then...THEY KISSED! And it wasn't just a peck either. Soon, it turned deeper. Then, they broke it off, but not in a bad way.

"Wow." They both replied.

"Well, I have to get ready for shift," Grissom continued, "Maybe we can do something later."

"Okay," Catherine whispered.

Grissom walked out the door, got in his Denali, and drove away very, very happy.

Sooooo, wut do u think so far? How did Nick handle it? And Sara and Warrick? You must review if you want me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own CSI. And any mistakes are mine.

Sry, some swearing in this chapter.

Nick, shocked at what he just saw, reached for his walkie-talkie and called Sara and Warrick.

"Hey guys. You...can...come...pick...me..up..now."

Sara was concerned, "Okay Nick, we will be there in a minute.

They pulled up and Nick got into the car.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" Warrick asked.

He was silent.

"Nick," Sara started, but he cut her off.

"Grissom is Lindsey's father!"

Warrick stops the car and yells,"Are you flippin' serious?"

"Hell, yeah! But there is more, after they told Lindsey, they started makin' out!"

"Nick, are you hallucianating?" Warrick asked.

"No, I'm not hallucinating, Dammit!" He yelled.

"C'mon," Sara started, "Grissom is Lindsey's father? They started kissing? Yeah, right. Picture that."

"Yeah, well. I have it ALL on tape." He remarked with an evil grin holding up the camera.

Warrick dropped everyone off at their places and entered his townhouse. One thing just kept going through his mind.

'_I thought I had a chance with Cath' _but what bothered him the most is '_to GRISSOM?' _The thought's just kept coming. '_I always thought of Griss as a friend and a mentor. He helped me fix a lot of mistakes.' _He shivered at the thought of Holly Gribbs.

'_Yup, he helped with that too. He didn't FIRE me. But I guess there is nothing left to do but just let it go. But that's a sucky solution!'_

He showered and got ready for his shift.

**Hey, how was that chappy? If u want me to continue, plz review, u know, review, press the purple button, ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

DNA Mixup

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

Sorry for any misunderstandings in this chapter. In this part in the story I was writing in my notebook after I finished the AIMS TEST early. Then..My cell phone rang! I got in so much trouble. LOL. anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 5

Warrick walked into the breakroom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

He greeted, "Hey Sara...Nick."

"Yeah, man. I got the tape."

Grissom and Catherine walked in overhearing, "Tape of what?" Grissom asked.

Sara filled in," Oh, uh. Tape from the stalker's home from our case."

"Oh, ok." Grissom started. "Are you sure you are okay with this case Nick? Because I could always have you work a different one."

"Do you mean solo?" He asked.

"Now Nick,"

But he cut in," Yeah, I know. Silk Silk Silk. Cows drink water. I got it Griss."

"Just checking." Grissom said. holding his hands up in defeat."As for assignments, everyone is still working their same cases."

With that Sara, Warrick and Nick bolted over to the A/V room where Archie was working on something.

"Out. NOW!" They all shouted in unison.

But Archie rebuttled," But this is MY LAB!"

Sara walked over and whispered something into his ear. He was out of their faster that a bolt of lightning.

"What did you say to him?" Nick asked.

"Something. Anyway, let's watch the tape."

They popped it in the slot and it showed Grissom, Catherine and Lindsey sitting there. They were shocked when they learned that Grissom was Lindsey's father, but when they saw them kiss..that was just way to weird.

Archie came back in and kicked them out, but not without whispering something to Sara first.

"Aww. You two make a cute couple." Warrick said.

He just recieved a punch in the arm.

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to seperate it. I am in need for a beta of this story so if anyone is interested in the job please let me know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

DNA Mixup

_Disclaimer- I don't own CSI._

**Hey guys. Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since I updated this story. Well, I kind of got out of CSI, and I don't really know what is going on. So this story might seem a little different. But can some one please tell me what went on between Grissom and Sara? I NEED TO KNOW! Anyway, I'm extremely sorry for the delay, and I am so glad you guys told me to get my butt it gear because that lets me know you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please review!**

Chapter 6

Catherine and Grissom were in his office, and again - kissing. They didn't know their secret was out...yet. Oh well, it's not like they were even thinking about it at the moment. Gossip spread faster than disease around the lab, so most everybody knew. But again, they could really care less then. DUN DUN DUN.

Why did Warrick, Sara and Nick let the secret get out? Because they could, of course. But before gossip got their way, they were on their way to give them some grief. Why? Because they could! Of course.

They barged in, only to find his office empty. Cath and Griss were under his desk. Grissom's Big Mouth Billy Bass went on singing it's annoying tune. Grissom whispered to Catherine to stay hidden and he got up, brushing off his clothes.

"Hey guys!" Grissom said, a little to excitedly.

"Hey Grissom. We need to talk to you. And Catherine. Together. But first, what were you doing under there?" Nick asked.

"I..I..Um..Uh..Dropped my..uh..pen! Yeah, I dropped my pen." Grissom stuttered.

Just then, Catherine sneezed. That was followed by a soft, "Dammit!"

Warrick and Sara walked over there while Nick stood glaring at Gill.

Not much to their suprise, Catherine crawled out.

"Hi guys!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Sara stated. "Now that you are both here Nick has something to tell you. Nick?"

Nick followed. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush,so-we know that Grissom is Lindsay's father and that you two are d-a-t-i-n-g!"

Grissom was aghast. "YOU KNOW THIS HOW?"

Warrick, without realizing it, spilled the whole story. "Well, Nick told me and Sara that something suspicious was going on between you two. So we stayed in the evidence room and eavesdropped. So Sara invited us over to her apartment and Nick came up with the idea to spy on you. So we drove up to Cath's house and Nick hid in the bushes and listened. Then Nick told us everything and it turns out he had a tape of it. So...yeah."

The four just stood there, mouth's agape.

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, I need to come up with a better ending then the one I have now, so I leave you! I will be back. I hoped to liked it and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-VeganCSI**


End file.
